A New Life
by Draconis Elric
Summary: Secret crushes, being thrown out of his home and trying to come to terms with everything fate is throwing him. Will Draco be able to handle it all? SLASH DH!
1. Chapter 1

A New Life-

A/N- Ok yeah Hi. This story was something I thought of last night as I was laying in bed. So I hope you all can enjoy it.

Chapter 1

Draco sighed as he looked over at his father. Same shit, different discussion. Lucius would stand there pacing back and forth saying things like, "Be strong, never let any one boss you around, always lead and never follow. Mudbloods and halfbloods are trash. Only purebloods are worth a damned."

Draco hated this time that his father wanted him to sit hear and listen to this bullshit. If any of it was true then why did his father do all of the opposite? He was a servant. A follower. And of all else…it was to a halfblood. Draco liked quite a few halfbloods and muggle borns.

So he tuned out his father and started to think about his last trip on the hogwarts express. The train was having some problems and all the lights where out. Draco had picked a compartment for himself and was sitting in it. Suddenly the door opened and someone walked in. Draco tried as hard as he could to see who it was but it wasn't working.

"Draco?"

"Who wants to know."

There was no answer and Draco was about to cast lumos when he felt someones chest among his own. He brought his hands up to push this person away. Before he could do so he felt lips on his. In a soft, slow, passionate kiss that lasted for almost the entire trip. As the train slowed down the person pulled away.

"If you want to know who I am you have two ways." It was whispered against Draco's ear so he couldn't recognise the voice completely. "You can go around kissing every seventh year boy next year until you find me. Or you can make a change about your personality that is truly good. I will know if you have made the right change and I will come to you."

Draco frowned as the person turned and walked from the room quickly. He sat and thought about what this person meant and if he wanted this person at all anyway. Well sure he felt like the person was definatly someone he needed to figure out. But he couldn't just kiss every boy in his soon to be year. He would have to change…but what?

"Draco? Are you listening to me?" Draco looked up at his father.

"I am going to be honest with you father. No I wasn't. I've heard you tell this speech to me so many times that I can't take it anymore. I was tuning you out. Forgive me."

Lucius Malfoy looked down at his son. Draco pulled his cigarette box out of his pocket and lit one taking a slow drag. Lucius sighed. "You will never grow up to be as good as I am. You will never be able to follow our lord the way you should."

Draco looked up at his father. "Your lord. Not mine. I have no intentions of following that halfblood."

Lucius glared at his son. "I want you out of this house. Leave and never come back. Only because you are my son will I give you a small portion of time to gather some items before you need to leave. You have one hour. Now go."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Father. This is stupid."

"Get out Draco before I kill you."

Draco looked down. "Fine. But so you know when the time comes for the final battle I will be the one to kill you."

Lucius raised his glass of fire wiskey. "I would accept nothing else from you. Now go I will see you in battle."

Draco sighed. "Good bye Lucius." Draco walked from the study and walked to his room. He packed his trunk and got a few pictures of his mother and him. After walking once around his room to make sure he had everything he shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket.

He walked out of his room and down the hall to his mothers reading room. He looked down to his watch. He had ten minutes. Knocking on the door quietly he opened the door. "Mum?"

Narcissa looked up at him from her book. "What's wrong dear? Are you ok?"

Draco sighed. "It's happening. I have to leave."

Narcissa stood up and hugged her son. "Draco. I have something I want you to take. It will help you while you are out on your own."

Draco looked at his watch. "Please hurry Mum. I only have five more minutes."

Narcissa went to a book shelve and pulled an old looking book from it's shelve. She walked back to Draco and handed it to him. "Take this and go."

Draco looked at the blank cover. Shrugging it off he hugged his mother. "I'll miss you." He pulled away and walked from the room and out of the manor. He looked back at it and sighed. "So much for family."

Draco walked down the long road leading out of the wards around Malfoy Manor. Thinking of where he could apperaite to only one place came to mind. The Leaky Cauldron.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Life-

A/N- dracorox418 Of course there will be more! I can't just leave Draco hanging could I? That would be way to mean! And thank you for the review! They help keep me going.

Now on with the fic!

Chapter 2-

Harry sighed as he sat in his room at Grimmald Place. Everything was boring. Remus and Tonks were always in and out and didn't ever seem to have the time to talk. Ron and Hermione had decide to meet up in Scotland for a trip with just the two of them. Lastly Ginny now wanted nothing to do with him because Harry had broken up with her.

Harry looked over at his desk. _Maybe I could write Draco to see if he was changing. He wouldn't have to know it was me._ Harry thought about it and decided it would better not to. No, there was to much at risk if he wrote him. His sloppy handwriting or even the fact that he owned a snow white owl was very obvious.

He looked out his window. After another long debate he decided a trip to London might do him good. He hated sitting in the house with nothing to do. It was way to boring to him. With that thought he gathered up a small bag of clothes and other small items he thought he might need for a weekend trip into London. Looking around he found nothing that he thought he would need.

He threw the small night bag over his shoulder, and left for the sidewalk out front. Raising his wand he called the knight bus to him. It raced in front of him and a new young man looked at him. "Hello and welcome to the knight bus. I will be your conductor for this morning. My name is Jeramy Siddale."

Harry looked at the young man briefly. He was taller then Harry by maybe two or three inches. His hair was a honey color that shined lightly in the early morning light. His eyes were a dark cerulean blue. He was very handsome.

Harry smiled at him. "Yeah I need to go to London."

"Well, come on then." Jeramy moved aside to let Harry step up. He smiled at Harry as he walked past him. "Where in London do you want to go?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. "I guess to Diagon Alley."

Jeramy nodded and told him the price and as Harry paid him he told Ernie to go to Diagon Alley first. "You'll be dropped off first so it'll only be few more seconds."

Harry nodded and grabbed on to a pole on the side wall just as the bus slammed to a halt. He was jerked foreword and Jeramy grabbed him to keep him up right. "Careful now. I guess I get used to it riding on this bus so much."

Harry laughed. "Yeah. Thanks." Harry nodded a small good bye and left the bus. He looked at the street and saw that he was in front of the Leaky Cauldron. The bus behind him took off and he walked into the small Inn.

Seeing that Tom was at the bar he walked over to it. "Tom, how have you been?"

Tom looked at Harry and smiled. "I'm doing just fine. What can I do you for?"

Harry looked around. Seeing no one he knew he whispered to Tom. "I need a room and a bottle of "Pumpkin Juice" brought to me as soon as you can do so."

Tom nodded and smiled at Harry. "Sure thing. You'll be in room 43. I'll bring the bottle of "Pumpkin Juice" up in a minute."

Harry walked up the stairs and into his room. He looked at the small bed. _So much for getting someone in that thing with me._ The bed looked as if someone had run over it with a steamroller. A knock at his door made him turn and open it. "What?"

Tom was standing there with a large bottle of Dragon's Home Made Fire Whiskey. "Here you are Harry. Need anything else?"

Harry pointed to the bed. "A new one of those would be nice."

Tom looked to the bed. "Oh, I see. Well, we are out of open rooms for now. Why don't you stay in the room next to here for the night? Someone else is in there but I'm sure they wont mind. I will order a new bed strait away."

Harry sighed. "Fine but for tonight only, Tom."

Tom nodded and knocked on the next door. Harry was still in his assigned room but he could here the door open and a young male voice. "Yes? Oh, It's you Tom. What do you need?"

Tom's voice was full of sympathy. "I was wondering if you would mind sharing your room for the night. I promised someone a room and the room is in need of repair."

There was silence for a moment. "Fine. But they better not be a bother."

Harry stepped out of his room. "I wont be I promi-" Harry lost his voice as he came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

A/N-Thats all for right now. I have a million things to do that I said I would do after writing the first Chapter that I never did. And suddenly I wrote the Second Chapter and it didn't have the length I wanted it to because I don't have the time. But the third will be longer. A lot longer.

Thanks and please review!

Draconis Elric


	3. Chapter 3

A New Life Chapter Three

Thank you to all the really great reviews!

gaija- Yeah I know it is but it was all i could think of to write that night. And as for your classes I never stay awake in mine and I'm doing just fine. Thanks!

mick the irish pirate- Thanks for the review! And remember !Erin Go Braugh!

smile2life- Yes he took one indeed! But was it the right one or the left one?

SuPeRfReAk111-And the story loves you to! see look look- (story speaking) Will you Marry me? (Draconis) Muwahahahahahaha!

Chapter Three

Draco looked at Harry to shocked to really even think. Though he willed himself a few small words. He tried hard to remember that he was no longer held to the dark lord and that his words did not have to be harsh. "Are you going to come in or are you just going to stand in the hall way for the rest of the night?"

Harry seemed to shake himself out of the frozen state he was in. "Sure." He walked into the room slowly. _What if I let it slip that I am the one who kissed him. He won't change then. He won't want anything to do with me. _

Draco looked at Harry as he walked in to the room. He looked him up and down. He looked under fed but he knew he wasn't living with his aunt and uncle any more. Draco quickly looked back at Tom. "Thanks Tom that will be all. You can go now, I will see you later."

Draco closed the door and turned to Harry who was opening his bottle of fire whiskey. Harry looked over at him. "You want a glass?" Draco nodded and kept looking at him. Harry poured the glasses and handed one to Draco. "You know I thought that you would tell me to fuck off when you saw it was me that needed a room."

Draco shrugged. "I'm not the person you think I am." Harry looked up and stared at him. "My father has kicked me out of the Malfoy family because I didn't want to follow Voldemort."

Harry smiled inwardly jumping for joy with thoughts of Draco changing already. "I mean he stands there talking about only pure bloods being worth a damn yet he follows a half blood."

Harry swallowed all his drink quickly. _Damn, he didn't change. Still hating halfbloods and muggle borns. Only all he learned was that Voldemort is a halfblood._ Harry poured another drink. "So you still the same old Malfoy?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"Still as much of a I-hate-all-but-pure-bloods prick?"

Draco glared at him. "Careful Potter. You are staying in my room."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure. What ever you say."

Draco sighed. "Look I don't think you understood what I meant by all that." Draco looked Harry in the eye. "I need help. My father is now looking for me to kill me. I have become a traitor in his eyes and the only thing that he thinks a traitor is worthy of is torture and a slow death. Please, help."

Harry looked at him. "And you didn't understand what I meant by what I said. You are still a prick because you still hate muggle borns and halfbloods. That's the only reason that you wont follow Voldemort then I won't help you."

Draco looked at Harry shocked. Who would have thought that Harry would deny someone help. Even when they openly renounce there whole family. "You're a halfblood but I still want to be around you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah only because you want me to save your ass." Harry was watching Draco for any sigh of…well anything.

Draco glared at him. "Look if that's the way you still want to think of me then fine, get the fuck out of my room. But I know that I have changed. You may not see it but I know someone that will."

Harry wanted to laugh. Draco really thought that he had changed. "I doubt it. You still seem like the same old Malfoy to me."

Draco scoffed. "Well then I'm glad it's not up to you."

Harry took a swallowed a mouthful of his drink to keep from smiling and giving himself away._ If you only knew the truth. _Harry poured another glass. "Well I guess I'll go down and tell Tom that I need another room then."

Draco frowned. "No. I didn't really mean that. I just wanted you to help me. You can stay in here for the night if you want to."

Harry walked over to Draco and filled his glass back up. "For the night I think that it would be fine."

Draco smiled at him and Harry suddenly leaned in close to him. Draco looked at Harry's glass. It was full but it was also Harry third one. He knew that Dragon's Fire Whiskey was the strongest there was. "Harry are you feeling ok?"

Harry giggled. "Draco…I feel better right now then I have in along time." He started to lean in a little more and his breath was hot on Draco's cheek. Draco didn't know what to do. If he pushed Harry away he would fuck up his chance of getting help. Though if he let Harry kiss him he felt like he would be almost betraying his secret admirer.

Before he could make up his mind Harry leaned in the rest of the way. Draco froze as Harry's mouth moved against his. Harry's lips…they…they couldn't be. Draco pulled away slightly. Harry looked at him, eyes glazed over from the alcohol that he had consumed. Draco wanted to kick and scream. Anger with the fact that Harry was the one. It only made things more complicated for both of their lives. Draco took a deep breath. "It was you. You kissed me that night on the train."

Harry smiled at him. "Smart boy."

Draco looked down and shook his head. Harry was so drunk that he most likely wouldn't even remember what had happened. Suddenly Draco realized that things didn't have to change. _Wait he won't remember! That means I can act like I never figured it out. But for now I guess I can have one night of fun. _He pulled Harry to him dropping his drink on the floor. He pressed his lips against Harry's and started to lead him to the bed.

Draco pushed Harry down on the bed breaking the kiss and moving on top of him. He straddled Harry's hips and looked down at Harry. Harry blinked slowly and Draco smiled at him. Harry smiled lazily and yawned. Draco laughed though he was disappointed. "You tired?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Sorry."

Draco smiled cutely down at him and leaned over to kiss him nose. "Go to sleep." Harry slowly closed his eyes. Draco moved off him and grabbed a blanket he covered Harry and laid down next to him. "Good night Harry. I'll see you in the morning and I'll let you have your fun for now."

Thanks all! Sorry about the break off in the story. Heh. The next chapter will make up for it i promise!

Review!

Draconis


	4. Chapter 4

Draconis- um hi all sorry about the long wait! wont happen again! ok and thanks to the reviewers!

Idril831-Thanks! I'll try to update more often!

SuPeRfReAk111- My story is now heartbroken! But it will get over it like a bag of...well n/m things will happen i just dont want it to be a PWP story...

Draco- Just write the damn story! I wanna get some action! i don't like this pretending shit no more.

Harry- I don't like this pretending shit no more? great grammer Mr. Malfoy...

Draco- sod off.

Draconis- both of you shut up!

Chapter 4

Harry woke up to being held to someones chest. He felt so comfortable and that he needed to stay there that he didn't want to move. Though the fact that he didn't remember falling asleep with anyone was weighing on his mind. Had he really had that much to drink? He slowly looked up and saw Draco sleeping softly.

Harry smiled slightly and laid his head back down. _If I pretend I'm asleep then I can stay longer._ Harry sighed happily. A groggy voice floated down to his ears. "You awake?" Harry looked up at Draco trying to look like he was still really sleepy.

"Yeah now I am. Why did you have to wake me up?" Harry said putting annoyance in his voice.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I thought I felt you move so I was just trying to see if you were awake, Potter. Now unless you have some secret crush on me or something you need to get up and get off of me."

Harry looked at Draco with worry for a moment before getting up and moving off Draco. He stood at the edge of the bed and looked down at Draco lying across the bed with only his pants on. "Um…Can I use your shower?"

Draco raised one eyebrow. "Can't you just wait till you get your own room from Tom?"

Harry looked away. "Oh yeah…"

Draco stood up off the bed. "What do you remember of last night?"

Harry looked back at Draco. "I remember coming here and we had a drink after that I don't really remember much I figured that we just fell asleep."

Draco nodded. "Oh ok cause your acting shy like you think we did something. Just because I'm queer doesn't mean I'll fuck you Potter." Draco smirked at Harry. _As long as you are going to try to play with my head, I can play with you._

Harry frowned at Draco. "Just because you think your beautiful doesn't mean that everyone is going to want to fuck you." _Even though I do._

Draco smirked. "Yeah it does. I know that deep down inside you, you want my hands all over you," Draco took a step towards Harry. Harry looked at him nervously, afraid that Draco knew his secret. He had been saying things that made Harry think that maybe he had said something last night. "That you want me to kiss and lick you everywhere." Harry started to back up but his back hit the wall. Draco put his arms on either side of Harry blocking any escape. He leaned in close to Harry's ear. "That you want me to fuck you." His whispered voice caused hot breath and a light touch of lip to caress Harry ear lightly and make him shiver.

Harry closed his eyes and swallowed down the moan that was begging to come from his lips. _Just play it off. Maybe he's just being stupid._ "Get the fuck away from me, Malfoy." His voice was shaky. "I want nothing to do with you. You make me sick." Harry inwardly winced at his lie.

Draco laughed and pushed off the wall, walking over to his bed. "God damn Potter lighten up. It was a fucking joke."

Harry glared at him the best he could while faking his anger. "Well I'm not laughing. I don't find that kind of joking humorous."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on Potter I'm hungry. For me letting you stay in my room and not shoving you off my bed when you climbed into it with me you can buy me breakfast."

Harry sighed. "I don't eat breakfast. Or lunch so don't ask for that one either."

Draco reached over and grabbed Harry's arm. He walked out of the room and pulled Harry with him. "I didn't ask you if you ate breakfast. I told you that you're going to buy me breakfast. Weather you eat or not is your business."

Harry smiled after making sure that Draco wasn't looking. Draco pulled him to a small restaurant. A small table in the corner was where Draco pulled him to and sat him down. After sitting down himself he handed Harry a menu. "Well now that your here, you may as well eat."

Harry put the menu down. "I don't eat breakfast."

Draco looked at him pointedly. "Potter this is not up for discussion. You look like death. Eating once a day is not healthy and as long as we are both going to be in Diagon Alley then I will be making sure that you eat right because it is highly obvious that you do not look after your self."

Harry sighed. "Fine, I'll eat if it will get you to stop bugging the fuck out of me."

Draco nodded. A waiter came and took there orders a few moments later. As he was walking away Draco looked pointedly at Harry. "Toast? That's all your going to eat?"

Harry smiled. "You never said how much I had to eat or what I had to eat."

Draco sighed. "Touché."

Harry sipped his water and looked around the small restaurant. Suddenly he choked on his water as he saw a young couple point in his direction. Draco looked over at him worried. "Forget how to swallow?"

Harry caught his breath and looked over at Draco as the couple started to make their way over to him. "Ron and Hermione are here. Fuck! They are not supposed to be in England let alone Diagon Alley."

Draco smiled. _Well this could be interesting. _Draco looked at Ron and Hermione as the walked up to the table. "Weasel, Granger. Please come and sit at our table we only just ordered."

Hermione and Ron glared at him. "Fuck off Malfoy. What the fuck are you even doing here"

Draco smiled at Ron. "Can't a person have breakfast with a long time enemy?"

Ron rolled his eyes at Draco and turned to Harry still looking pissed. "Harry, what are you doing here in Diagon Alley? I thought you were going to spend summer at you know where."

Harry barely even looked up at his friends. "Yeah well it got kind of lonely there by myself so I thought I would come and stay here. For that topic though, why are you two in Diagon Alley you aren't even supposed to be in England for the story you two told me."

Ron and Hermione shared a glance. Hermione was the first to speak. "Well you see Harry, we decided to just have a trip here in England and go to all the Muggle sights in the country. Ron had never see-"

"Shut up Hermione. That story is so full of bull shit that it makes me want to puke." Harry looked over at the two of them. "Just get back to what ever it was that you were doing and leave me alone. Don't look for me on the train either."

Hermione looked like she was about to cry and Ron just sighed. "Whatever, Potter." They both turned and walked away.

Harry dropped his head in his hands. Draco just watched him for a minute before speaking. "So you want to tell me why you and them aren't talking?"

Harry looked up at him. "Maybe later. Right now I just want to finish this stupid breakfast and go do something to take my mind off everything in my life."

Draco looked at Harry worried. "Are you sure that's the wise thing to do? You should deal with problems not hind from them. They only get worse."

Harry laughed. "Why are you trying to help me? You don't even like me. You tease me, make fun of me. I mean come on tell me why I should believe anything you say?"

Draco sat back as the waiter brought their food. "I told you Harry. I've changed."

Harry sighed. "Yeah maybe you have changed a little but…hell I don't know Draco. I thought that for once I would have my life under control. Now it seems like I don't even know if black is white or up is down."

Draco smiled at him. "Don't worry about it everything will be fine and you do have control. You just need to get a better grip on that control. Now eat your toast."

Harry frowned mockingly. "Yes mommy."

Draco and Harry both laughed and finished there breakfast in comfortable silence.


End file.
